


Estudiantes y besos

by Katsu_sensei



Category: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou | Daily Lives of High School Boys
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Rough Kissing, Students, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Oye Yoshitake. ¿Qué opinas de los besos?





	Estudiantes y besos

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando habla el Hidenori, hay que imaginarselo con voz de maromo sexy.

\- Oye Yoshitake. ¿Qué opinas de los besos? –Dijo Hidenori con intención de hacer una pausa en aquella sesión de estudio. La pregunta en cuestión, se pasó por su mente y la soltó sin más, sin premeditación y de forma espontánea.  
\- No sé, supongo que es algo que se da en parejas, gente que se quiere y esas cosas… -Contestó Yoshitake sin saber muy bien qué responder.   
\- ¿Y cuál es el procedimiento que se lleva a cabo?   
\- Pues digo yo que te acercas a la chica, juntas tu cara, tocas sus labios… ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas? –Exclamó Yoshitake sonrojado.  
\- Por curiosidad simplemente. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?  
\- No. ¿Y tú?  
\- Tampoco. –Respondió Hidenori.

Tras unos segundos de silencio sepulcral en los que Hidenori se planteaba si decir o no su siguiente propuesta, finamente determinó que lo haría.  
\- ¿Y si lo practicamos? –Dijo con gran seriedad.  
\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Con quién? ¿Entre nosotros? –Respondió elevando su voz.  
“Siempre reacciona de forma tan desmesurada” pensó Hidenori. “Tampoco es para tanto”.  
\- Vamos, será como un entrenamiento. –Hablaba mientras se ponía en pie y se aproximaba hacia su amigo.  
“No te acerques” pensaba Yoshitake que también se había levantado y caminaba hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocaba contra la pared de su cuarto. De repente las manos de Hidenori se apoyaron en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estaba muy cerca, y cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y unos labios se pusieron en contacto con los suyos. En ellos una caricia húmeda, acontecía junto a la respiración cálida de su amigo. Su mente se había puesto en blanco y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sentía la lengua de Hidenori en conexión con la suya. Sin previo aviso, su compañero se separó de él y abrió los ojos, pudiendo ver como éste le miraba fijamente mientras respiraba lentamente. Volvió a besarle, mientras colocaba las manos en ambos lados de su cara, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, para justo después, alejarse de él. El reflejo de sus gafas impedía ver sus ojos. Observó como se sentaba de nuevo y sin decir nada, cogía el libro que estudiaba en un principio y se concentraba en él. 

“¿Por qué mierdas he hecho eso? Me he dejado llevar” pensó Hidenori. “A ver qué coño digo yo ahora” se planteaba sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, por lo que optó por guardar silencio, fingir tranquilidad y no sacar más el tema. “Me quiero morir”.  
Yoshitake, aun sonrojado, se sentó también, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se sentía confuso, puesto que aquello no le resulto desagradable, más bien todo lo contrario. Miró a Hidenori, planteándose que pasaría por su mente. “No me importaría repetirlo” pensó.


End file.
